


Law Enforcement

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't been entirely sure at first that a game of <em>thief-and-guardsman</em> through the streets of Denerim was a wise way of entertaining themselves on a dull afternoon, but now that he had the assassin pinned against a wall, Aedan was definitely coming around to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law Enforcement

He really was a good pickpocket, Aedan thought, as he sprinted after the elf. Those hands of his were light and deft, and the Warden had barely felt his fingers lifting the ring from his pocket; only the briefest, deliberate little caress of Zevran's thumb against his hip had let him know the assassin was even there. And he was fast on his feet, very fast, but not quite fast enough to outrun Aedan. Even in the bulky guard uniform he'd borrowed from Sergeant Kylon, the Warden had no trouble catching up to him.  
As Zevran rounded a corner, Aedan lunged forward and caught hold of his wrist, swinging him round to collide with the wall. He hadn't been entirely sure at first that a game of _thief-and-guardsman_ through the streets of Denerim was a wise way of entertaining themselves on a dull afternoon, but now that he had the assassin pinned against a wall, Aedan was definitely coming around to the idea. Zevran's face was flushed with exertion, his eyes defiant and desperate, and he really looked like he'd have no qualms about slitting Aedan's throat the moment he got the chance. The assassin struggled, twisting and shoving hopelessly against him.  
"There's no way you're going to overpower me." Aedan taunted, putting more of his weight into his grip on the elf's wrists. "You should yield now, before things get any worse for you."  
Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't need to _overpower_ you."  
A little flash of amusement lit up his eyes, and he brought his knee up hard to strike the Warden's thigh; another inch or so to the left and he would have brought a premature end to their game, and even as it was Aedan found himself doubling over from the blow, cursing under his breath. Zevran didn't waste any time, and went straight for the knife tucked into his belt, brandishing the blade and grinning at Aedan, daring him to make a move. The assassin's attention to detail was impressive; this was nothing like his usual daggers, more like the kind of cheap little blade any store could sell you for a few silver pieces.  
"Do you really think you've got a chance?" The Warden laughed, tightening his grip on the elf's wrist.  
"You wouldn't be the first guard I've put down." Zevran hissed, and jabbed the knife forward.  
Aedan moved aside just in time to avoid the blade, and caught hold of the elf's knife-hand. The momentum of the strike carried Zevran forwards, and a little tug from Aedan pulled him off-balance. The Warden squeezed hard on the elf's wrist, and grinned as the knife clattered to the floor.  
"You're out of your depth here, thief." Aedan said, kicking the knife out of reach and shoving him up against the wall.  
The assassin struggled against him, but now there was less ferocity and more hunger in his movements. Aedan could feel the heat of his body and the thumping of his heartbeat, the light sheen of sweat on his arms. He savoured it for a moment, pressing up against Zevran with the whole weight of his body.  
"Are you going to arrest me, or do you want to settle this here?" The assassin said, his voice low and soft.  
"You'll not earn your freedom _that_ easily." Aedan chuckled, and spun Zevran around to face the wall, pinning his wrists behind his back. He leaned heavily on the assassin, holding him in place with the weight of his body, and unhooked the pair of light manacles from his belt. Zevran barely struggled as he fastened the shackles around his wrists, just pushed back against Aedan and spread his legs slightly. Since force hadn't worked, the assassin apparently intended to tease him into letting down his guard; Aedan laughed, and yanked hard on the manacles, forcing a little yelp of pain out of the elf.  
"Move." The Warden said, dragging him away from the wall and leading him off by the arm. "We're going on a little detour, before I put you in your cell for the night."

...

They got a few raised eyebrows as they made their way through the lobby of The Pearl, but most of the clientele seemed quite unperturbed by the sight of a guardsman dragging a shackled young man into one of the backrooms. Zevran played up his role for the audience, struggling and glaring at Aedan, lashing out with a futile little kick every so often. The Warden had half a mind to put him on his knees there and then, to see how much the assassin really liked being on display, but instead he held him in place with one hand on the manacles, and opened the door to their rented room with the other.  
"You break any furniture, you're paying for replacements!" Sanga called out, sounding for all the world like an indulgent aunt.  
Aedan nodded, flashed her a quick smile, and shoved the elf through the doorway.

...

"Two ways this can end, thief." Aedan said, carefully cutting the cheap leather armour from Zevran's body with a dagger that must have cost more than the assassin's whole flimsy little outfit put together. Aedan had to admit that the blade was a bit ostentatious to have been bought on a guardsman's wage, but the Warden liked to work with quality tools, and he didn't hear any complaints from Zevran as the metal made its way down his torso, slicing through the straps of his armour as if they were silk ribbons.  
"If you make me happy, then you might get a nice bed to spend the night in, or at least a warm, clean floor. Or if you prefer, you can spend your evening enjoying the facilities in one of our charming little cells. Your choice."  
"It doesn't sound like much of a choice." Zevran looked up at him, pressing his bare skin up against the Warden's uniform.  
"I'd say you made your choice when you lifted that ring from my pocket." Aedan pushed him down to his knees, and gripped the assassin's chin with one hand as he unfastened his armour.  
"Mm, I suppose that's true." The elf darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, watching Aedan push his leathers aside just enough to slip a hand inside.  
"Let's see if you're as skilled with that tongue as you are with your hands, shall we?" The Warden murmured, wrapping one hand firmly around his cock and pulling Zevran forward with a hand in his hair.  
The assassin's face was a perfect picture of concentration as he stretched out the tip of his tongue and licked a hot, wet trail up the length of Aedan's cock. His eyes met the Warden's as he lapped at the head, teasing and tasting each inch of skin, each sweep of his tongue leaving Aedan's flesh slick and glistening.  
"Good. Now, suck it." The Warden ordered, pushing Zevran's head down roughly. The elf took it with ease, sliding his lips down the shaft until his nose and chin bumped up against the leather of Aedan's armour. Aedan held him there, both hands tight in the assassin's hair, until he could feel Zevran tensing and breathing hard through his nose. Satisfied that he'd made his point, he let the assassin come up for air, holding him up for a moment before shoving him back down again.  
Zevran worked his mouth expertly, taking the Warden's cock to the hilt with each downward stroke, flicking his tongue across the underside of it with each pass, sucking desperately on the head as if he just couldn't get enough. Aedan smiled to himself as he watched the assassin work; he had no doubt that Zevran could make any man feel like the most irresistible lover in the whole of Thedas. But that kind of sentiment wasn't fit for a gruff guardsman, so the Warden kept his praise to himself, and yanked Zevran's head up, slapping his cheek lightly.  
"Enjoying yourself down there, thief?" He taunted, holding his cock just out of reach of the assassin's lips. Zevran's mouth and chin were wet with trails of saliva, and the Warden was sorely tempted to just fuck his mouth to completion then and there.  
"Let me suck you again." The elf leaned forward, straining against Aedan's grip on his hair. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"  
The Warden laughed, and rubbed the tip of his cock lightly across Zevran's lips. "Who's supposed to be pleasuring whom, here?"  
"Oh, you'd rather have me reluctant and passive, would you?" The elf pouted, but the little curl of amusement on his lips belied his tone.  
"Not a chance." Aedan tightened his grip on the assassin's hair, and pulled him back down onto his cock. "I want you eager and mouthy, you know that."  
Zevran returned to his task with obvious pleasure, moaning lightly against the flesh in his mouth. He looked gloriously wanton with his lips stretched and wet around the Warden's cock, his cheeks flushed and hollowed as he sucked and licked at it.  
"Mm, you _are_ good at this. Almost too good..." Aedan groaned. The slick, smacking sound of the assassin's mouth working him over was driving him wild. "As much as I'm enjoying your mouth, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet, thief."  
He yanked Zevran's head up again, and dragged him across to the bed. The elf made a little show of struggling as Aedan bent him over the side of the bed, but as soon as he was in position Zevran dropped the facade and presented himself brazenly, pressing his head down to the bedclothes and tipping his ass up. The Warden ran his hand over his back, over the chains of the manacles and his bound wrists, then down firmly over the curve of the elf's buttocks, squeezing him roughly.  
Zevran pushed back eagerly against the warm leather of his gloves, and glanced back at Aedan with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. "How cruel to keep me waiting like this..."  
"You know, that kind of impatience is probably what led you to a life of petty theft..." The Warden chuckled and leaned across to the cabinet to retrieve a little jar of oil. He pulled off one of his gloves and threw it aside, then dipped his fingers into the oil, coating them liberally with it.  
"Well, how am I going to learn the error of my ways if you don't hurry up and teach me a lesson?" The assassin groaned in frustration, grinding his hips against the bed.  
Aedan chuckled. "I don't think I've ever arrested such a demanding criminal in all my life..."  
He pushed a couple of fingers roughly inside Zevran, clamping his other hand firmly over his mouth. The assassin's complaints melted into a stream of moans, stifled against the leather glove, and he thrust his ass back, riding Aedan's fingers desperately.  
"That's right, open up for me." Aedan murmured, twisting and spreading his fingers inside the elf. "I want you nice and relaxed when I fuck you."  
Zevran's moans became more frantic, and the Warden felt the nip of teeth through the leather of his glove. Smiling to himself, he eased his fingers out and scooped up a little more of the oil. For a moment he paused there, allowing the assassin watch over his shoulder as he slicked it over his cock, taunting him with the sight of it. Another hard bite to his fingers made Aedan laugh out loud, and he moved into position behind the assassin, rubbing the head of his cock lightly against Zevran's ass. The elf squirmed and wriggled, trying helplessly to push back onto him.  
"Are you going to keep still, thief, or do I have to hold you down?"  
Zevran mumbled something angry in what sounded like Antivan, muffled as it was by the glove over his mouth, and struggled harder against Aedan's grip.  
"Option B, then."  
The Warden seized hold of the manacle chains with his free hand, and moved his gloved hand down from Zevran's mouth to his shoulder. Holding the assassin in place, he pressed forward and slammed his cock into him, impaling him in one hard thrust. The elf cried out, and clenched his muscles hard around Aedan's shaft, driving a harsh groan from him.  
"I'm going to fuck you raw, thief..." The Warden said, his lips close to Zevran's ears.  
"Just what I deserve..." The assassin groaned.  
Aedan pounded into him in short, savage thrusts, moving his hand down from the manacles to rest on the elf's hip. Each slam of his cock into Zevran's ass jolted a little moan out of the assassin, and each moan drove the Warden that little bit closer to the edge. He reached down with his gloved hand and wrapped his fingers around Zevran's own cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
"That leather..." The assassin jerked forward into Aedan's hand, breathing hard and fast. "It's not going to take long if you carry on like that..."  
"Fine by me." Aedan groaned, grabbing hold of the manacles with his bare hand, and rubbed Zevran harder. "I want to hear you come, let me hear how much you love it."  
The assassin threw his head back, crying out hoarsely, and bucking and grinding his hips wildly as he came all over the leather of Aedan's glove.  
"That's right..." The Warden murmured, increasing the pace of his thrusts as Zevran's shuddering died down. He brought his gloved hand up to the elf's mouth, chuckling softly at the eagerness with which Zevran set out licking the leather clean. The assassin took two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking hard on the leather, and ground his ass back against Aedan's hips. The sight of the dark leather, streaked with come, and the assassin's lips stretched obscenely around it, was just too much, and Aedan drove his cock in to the hilt one last time, convulsing and shuddering as he came buried deep inside his lover.

...

Zevran leaned across the Warden, and rummaged about in the tatters of what used to be his 'Spicy Pickpocket' costume for a few moments. Finally, he settled back onto the bed, and dropped something small and cold onto Aedan's chest.  
"I thought you might like this back." The assassin grinned. "Since you went to so much trouble chasing me down for it."  
"Oh, no, keep it." Aedan tossed the ring back to him. "I'd say you definitely earned it. And besides, it's not like it's actually _mine_, anyway."


End file.
